A centrifugal chiller known up to now includes a refrigeration cycle in which a compressor, a condenser, and an evaporator are arranged. The centrifugal chiller cools chilled water input to the evaporator to a predetermined set temperature, and outputs the resultant chilled water (see, for example, PTL 1).